


Absent.

by kledi



Category: grace gummer - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kledi/pseuds/kledi
Summary: (:
Kudos: 1





	Absent.

Grace Gummer is slowly waking up from her deep sleep. The first thing she hears is her phone pinging. “Not again” she sighs as she checks the screen and throws her phone on the bed. 

Grace gets out of bed, brushes her teeth (somehow idk she hasnt got arms) and goes to make her way downstairs. Just before she reaches the door, she hears her phone ping again. Dreading the though of what she’d she, she hesitantly picks it up and instantly sighs louder than before. She shoves her phone in her pocket as she slowly butt shuffles downstairs (no legs) and makes her way into the kitchen.

She is pouring herself a bowl of lucky charms, but before she can sit down to eat it, her phone pings once again. “For the love of god” Grace screams. She has gotten sick of all the tweets dsac send her (dsac is a mess of a twitter groupchat.) Grace slowly picks up her phone, elegantly walks to the big double doors leading to her balcony, slides them open and yeets her damn phone into the ocean. “Take THAT dsac” she screams from the top of her lungs. Grace makes her way back inside to finish her bowl of lucky charms. 

Grace is finally free.


End file.
